TRES CANCIONES
by Makenna1069
Summary: en tres caoncines Bella ara que Edward vaya del infierno al cielo, canciones de Jesse&joy,todos humanos


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

TRES CANCIONES HABLAN POR EL CORAZON

–Te amo–

Ahí estaba la chica mas bella del mundo, la chica a quien me le acababa de declarar, después de haber sido su pañuelo de lagrimas, después de estar con ella cuando Él le destrozo el corazón, y justo después de decirle que la amaba aparece Él Jacob Black, nos interrumpe y ella solo me dice que me dedicara una canción y se va con él.

Miro como en los pies del escenario, la toma de las manos y le habla ella no discute creo que es una mala señal, pero ella siempre es tan calmada y nunca haría una escena antes de subir a dar un concierto, la veo abrir la boca se expresión es firme y alegre, Dios ella le dará otra oportunidad.

Alice su Manager los interrumpe, ella le dice algo y sube al escenario él sonríe como idiota.

–hola gente de Eclipse, espero que les guste esta canción es especialmente para una persona– yo camino asta que dar frente al escenario, mientras escucho su dulce vos, es un lugar pequeño es un concierto reservado así que no hay mucha gente –espero que aclare todo– es la canción que me va a dedicar pero ella no me mira a mí ella lo esta mirando a él que sonríe arrogante y ella le responde con una sonrisa divertida casi burlona, mi mundo se derrumba, la he perdido y no le importo que le dijera que la Amo, ella se ve feliz. –esto es: **COMO NO**

La música comienza a escuchar pero yo no puedo prestar atención ella se acerca a él y comienza a cantarle, con aquella vos que tanto anhelaba me cantara canciones de amor a mi y no a él.

**Dijiste que por siempre me querías  
Que la luna, las estrellas me darías  
Una lista de promesas, fantasías  
Las cosas que te hace decir el corazón**

Y a pesar de que mi corazón se rompe no puedo apartar la mirada de ellos ella le sigue cantando y mirándolo diciéndole con su mirada que es sincera. El rostro de el luce tan arrogante que mis manos se sierran en puños y siento la necesidad de golpearlo borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su estúpida cara.

**Como no, como no, como no  
Para mis ojos no hay otra mujer  
Como no, como no, como no,  
Amor yo nunca te lastimaré**

**Sin ti yo, sin ti yo, sin ti yo  
Que fácil que es decir  
Jurabas que sin mi te morirías  
Explícame porque sigues aquí**

El rostro de estúpido Jacob esta confundido y ella sigue sonriendo, es cuando me decido a prestar atención y saber que canción esta cantando.

**Dijiste que mi héroe tu serias  
Que las buenas o las malas estarías  
Que lo nuestro con el tiempo crecería  
Las cosas que te hace decir el corazón**

**Como no, como no, como no  
Para mis ojos no hay otra mujer  
Como no, como no, como no,  
Amor yo nunca te lastimaré**

**Sin ti yo, sin ti yo, sin ti yo  
Que fácil que es decir  
Jurabas que sin mi te morirás  
Explícame porque sigues aquí**

**Aquí tus palabras ya no tienen más valor,  
Espero que aprendas tu lección.  
Amarra tu lengua y ponle pies  
Al corazón.  
Y no pido promesas sin un poco de amor**

**Como no, como no, como no  
Para mis ojos no hay otra mujer  
Como no, como no, como no,  
Amor yo nunca te lastimaré**

**Sin ti yo, sin ti yo, sin ti yo  
Que fácil que es decir  
Jurabas que sin mi te morirías  
Explícame porque sigues aquí  
Jurabas que sin mi te morirías  
Explícame porque sigues aquí**

Estoy feliz ella no le esta diciendo que ya no cree en el ella le esta aclarando que todo acaba, me mira y una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Le respondo con una igual.

–Esta canción no esta en el disco pero es adecuada para esto habla sobre un viejo amor un error y un nuevo y verdadero amor. – Ella dio la señal a sus músicos y comenzó a sonar la música de piano.

**Perdona si te hago llorar**

**Perdona si te hago sufrir**

**Pero es que no esta en mis manos**

**Pero es que no esta en mis manos**

**Me he enamorado, me he enamorado**

**Me enamore.**

Se giro así el idiota de Jacob y siguió cantando, el tarado de Jacob se notaba molesto ella se encargo de borrarle su estúpida sonrisa arrogante y dejando en mi la mas cálida que podía darle.

**Perdona si te causo dolor**

**Perdona si te digo adiós**

**Como decirle que te amo**

**Como decirle que te amo**

**Si me ha preguntado**

**Yo le dije que no**

**Yo le dije que no.**

**Soy honesta con el y contigo**

**A él lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado**

**Si tú quieres seremos amigos**

**Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado**

**No te aferres, ya no te aferres**

**A un imposible, ya no te hagas**

**Ni me hagas más daño, ya no.**

**Tu bien sabes**

**Que no fue mi culpa**

**Tú te fuiste sin decirme nada**

**Y a pesar que llore como nunca**

**Ya no seguías de mi enamorado**

**Luego te fuiste**

**Y que regresabas**

**No me dijiste**

**Y sin más nada**

**¿Por qué? no sé**

**Pero fue así**

**Así fue.**

**Te brinde la mejor de las suertes**

**Yo me propuse no hablarte y no verte**

**Y hoy que has vuelto**

**Ya vez solo hay nada**

**Ya no debo, no puedo quererte**

**Ya no te amo**

Bella se giro a mirarme y me dio una gran sonrisa mientras cantaba la siguiente estrofa note como Alice y Emmett su jefe de guardaespaldas sonreían, mi sonrisa debería ser de tonto enamorado cuando canto la siguiente estrofa mirándome.

**Me he enamorado**

**De un ser divino**

**De un buen amor**

**Que me enseño**

**A olvidar**

**Y a perdonar**

**Soy honesta con el y contigo**

**A él lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado**

**Pero si tú quieres seremos amigos**

**Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado**

**No te aferres, ya no te aferres**

**A un imposible, ya no te hagas**

**Ni me hagas más daño, ya no**

**Ya no**

Dejo de importarme todo ella le dijo que me amaba a mí, que el ya no significaba nada. Tanto que ella no se negaba a verlo, el ya no importaba, sus sonrisas eran mías ella me lo decía con su mirada.

Pero Jacob no se daría por vencido tan pronto creí que después de esas indirectas de Bella se iría pero no busco una mesa y se sentó con el seño fruncido.

–Espero que les haya gustado esta canción la siguiente canción la escribí pensando en una persona muy especial, esta es para ti Edward–

**Hundida yo estaba, ahogada en soledad**

**mi corazón lloraba d un vacío total**

**todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busque**

**eras tú mi necesidad**

**triste y desolada, ya no pude soportar**

**más desesperada, era imposible de estar**

**todo lo intenté, por dondequiera te busque**

**Eras tú mi necesidad, alce mi rostro y...**

**llegaste tú, y todo cambió**

**llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó**

**llegaste tú, volví a nacer**

No puede apartar mi mirada de Bella, quise subir y besarla, pero sabía que eso daría la nota para todas las revistas amarillistas que odia salir.

**por tanto tiempo quise encontrar la solución**

**a ese gran vacío que llevaba en mi interior**

**todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busqué**

**Eras tú mi necesidad, alce mi rostro y...**

**llegaste tú, y todo cambió**

**llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó**

**llegaste tú, volví a nacer**

No me importo nada, ni los títulos de las revistas y periódicos de todo el país, ya me los podía imaginar Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan de romance tal vez así todo sabrían que ella es mía y yo soy suyo.

No pude esperar mas Emmett me ayudo a subir al escenario, me acerque a ella, me miro sonriente, tome su rostro entre mis manos podía sentir las luces de las cámaras, pero no me importo, susurre un _"te amo"_ cuando rose sus labios para después juntarlos de forma tierna, fue un beso dulce lleno de amor y sinceridad con mi corazón puesto en cada rose, los aplausos del publico y las luces de la cámara desaparecieron , solo podía sentir como ella me correspondía cuando , el aire nos falto junte nuestras frentes.

– Te amo– dijo ella mientras me abrazaba el calor mas hermoso recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras besaba su frente y sus cabellos. – Te amo, mi Bella se mi novia

–si quiero ser tu novia, Te amo Edward Cullen –

– Gracias mi vida, por todo por esta noche me has hecho el hombre mas feliz de mundo– dijo antes de volver a besarla.

N/A: Me encanta la música de Jesse&Joy, por eso las canciones que elegí

la primera se llama: como no

la segunda es una de juan Gabriel pero cambiada un poco para que la cantara una chica como es el caso de Playa Limbo y se llama: ASÍ FUE

la ultima es otra de Jesse&Joy y se llama: llégate tu

Espero que les guste, hoy es mi cumpleaños y pues son fechas tristes para mi digamos que me trae malos recuerdos, personas que se van y no regresan, así que algo de escritura rosa no me cae mal, para subir el animo. Espero poder actualizar pronto DONES ESPECIALES tal vez en un par de días

Besos Makenna

Fic dedicado para "Peque" siempre viva las memorias de quienes te queremos, se te extraña mucho.


End file.
